1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle disc brake of the kind in which pads are adapted to be urged by hydraulic fluid acting means into engagement with opposite faces of a friction disc and more particularly to the type in which the pads as well as the hydraulic fluid acting means have a sliding fit on a stationary member secured to a stationary part, such as a known knuckle, of a vehicle chassis or body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this type, the stationary member is usually formed with a pair of parallel guiding rails for the pads to be slidably mounted thereon. The stationary member is also provided with a pair of parallel pin-like guiding members extending therefrom for slidably mounting the hydraulic fluid acting means. The hydraulic fluid acting means is usually provided in a caliper or saddle form, as herein referred to as "caliper", in order to straddle a peripheral portion of the disc together with the pads which, when actuated, is in abutment engagement therewith.
By the use of this type, it is possible to obtain practically a prompt and sensitive response of the caliper, which could not possibly be derived by other types.
There exists, however, a problem of this type for which solution is demanded. The problem is the known tendency of the stationary member to be strained due to the drag forces which, when actuated, are experienced by the pads and transferred to the stationary member. Such strain affects the pin-like members and causes the same to lose their presettled parallel relationship with the result that the caliper is prevented from restoring its awaiting or original position when the brake is released, with the pads being left engaged with the disc. Early wear of the pads is thus caused thereby.